The Sound Of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a new enemy kidnaps Rachel, a high-powered pal shall come to her aid!


**Once again, another story for my very good friend, GoldGuardian2418. Enjoy, amiga!**

Rachel was enjoying her time off from school. She's had a ton of work piled up and she deserved a break. She was bobbing her head to the beat of her music, jamming away without care.

And all of a sudden, she felt her headphones being taken off for a second and smacked hard against her ears.

"OOOW!" Rachel took her headphones off and rubbed the pain out of her ears. She turned around and saw a thug laughing at her.

"What'd you do that for?!" Rachel shouted, angered.

"Well, I had to do something, you couldn't hear me insulting you!" The bully shook his head. "Some people have no consideration."

"And now that I've got your attention..." the thug began pounding his fist.

Rachel didn't need him to finish, she got up and activated her skates, afraid for her life.

As Rachel skated through town, she saw an old warehouse and decided to hide there.

Once she was inside, Rachel looked around and felt even more afraid.

Standing before her was a large pack of biker goons, all wearing the exact same leather jackets that bully was wearing.

Rachel screamed when she was grabbed from behind. It was the guy from earlier. "Here she is, boss."

The boss stepped out of the shadows. He was the tallest, and most muscle-bound goon of them all. He smirked, "Word on the street is, you have connections to some out of this world friends."

Rachel tried to wrestle herself free, but the man's grip was like a bear trap. "I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you?!"

The man came up to Rachel. "The name's Fistrick. Just tell us more about these alien friends of yours, and we'll let you off easy."

He lifted her chin, "And maybe I'll make you my woman..."

That was the final straw.

Rachel kicked Fistrick right up the chin, he fell over and shouted in pain.

The thug staggered, he felt around his mouth and spit out a tooth.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that, babe!" he howled.

* * *

Rachel was now tied to a chair while Fistrick and his goon squad looked on.

"Bring out the big guns, boys!" Fistrick ordered.

Footsteps were heard, the big guns were coming. Rachel didn't feel bad about kicking that jerk in the face, but she had a feeling she was gonna regret it.

The gang parted when their secret weapon approached. Rachel's eyes were wide as saucers and her jaw dropped.

It was a robotic humanoid with blue metal skin, green eyes, and an overall rounded design. Rachel was so breath taken by it's sleek and advanced design, she almost forgot this machine was going to kill her.

Fistrick patted the robot's shoulder. "Say hello to the Master Blaster. This little baby is just the thing to squeeze the truth out of you."

He snapped his fingers, two sonic discs came off the robot's body and placed themselves over Rachel's ears.

"And now, for a little demo."

The robot sent another disc, placing itself against an old motorcycle.

The disc released a powerful sound wave, blowing the bike to bits.

Rachel choked, her eyes wide in shock by what just happened.

"And just think what two of those will do to you." Fistrick sneered. "Your skull will shatter and your brain will turn to mush!"

Rachel shook her head as hard as he could to shake the discs off, but she couldn't get them off.

"Last chance!" screamed Fistrick. "Where are the aliens?!"

Rachel looked down, she could almost see her life flash before her eyes. She just couldn't let it end here, especially at the hands of this street punk.

Rachel looked up, wearing a dirty scowl.

"Never." she hissed, venomously.

"Then say goodbye, Blondielocks." Fistrick snapped his fingers.

Rachel braced herself, then something astonished her. The discs came off her ears, faced Fistrick and blasted him at full force, knocking him back into his followers.

The robot sent out more discs and they began blasting more sonic blasts at the gang. They screamed and cried out in ear-splitting pain. Rachel cringed as she heard the worst of those powerful waves.

Rachel thought the robot has gone rogue, she found the strength to snap out of her ropes and made a break for it.

The girl kept skating and didn't look back. She stopped when the mad robot stopped in front of her.

Rachel turned to run, but the machine man whizzed right before her. His emotionless face stared right through Rachel.

"W-What do you want?" Rachel must have been out of her mind, trying to reason with an robot gone awry.

"I want to see if you're okay." he replied.

Rachel couldn't believe it, the robot actually responded? Like he actually had emotions?

"I-I am...but, who are you?" asked Rachel.

"My real name is Ultimate Echo Echo." he answered. "I'm an alien, not a robot. I was sent on an undercover mission by the Plumbers to investigate Fistrick's activities."

But Rachel had a hard time believing him. That monotone voice wasn't helping either.

Seeing Rachel still looking scared, the alien suddenly pounced on her and dug his fingers into her stomach.

Rachel burst out laughing as she tried to get him off. "Hey! Ahahahahahaha! What are you dohihihing?!"

But he didn't answer, he just kept tickling until Rachel was in tears and begged for him to stop.

"What was that for?!" Rachel said between breaths.

Ultimate Echo Echo shrugged. "Well, your friends told me that tickling makes you feel better, so I thought that would help."

Rachel looked at him, then just laughed. "Yeah, they're right about that."

She stood, "Thank you for saving me, Echo."

"Echo?" he sounded confused.

"Ultimate Echo Echo is kind of a stretch, so you don't mind if I call you Echo, do you?"

"Not at all." he replied. He swept Rachel into his arms and they flew back to Hrant Mansion, where everyone threw a party to celebrate Rachel's rescue and their new friend.


End file.
